1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a communication technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, employment of short range wireless communications such as Near Field Communication (NFC), Infrared Data Association (IrDA), and TransferJet® has started in mobile phones. With the short range wireless communications, the user only has to bring a user device close to another device to implement device-to-device data exchange. Further, a technique has been available with which handover can be performed from the short range wireless communications to another wireless communication scheme such as a wireless local area network (LAN) (IEEE802.11 standards) or Bluetooth®.
In this context, the following technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-207069 has been available. More specifically, not only a communication parameter for performing communications in the wireless communication scheme performing the handover, but also capability information related to an application executable by the user device is transmitted through the short range wireless communications. Then, whether the handover is executable is determined based on the transmitted information.
In view of the above, there is a room for improvement in the conventional technique regarding the following matter. More specifically, improvement can be made on a technique of appropriately selecting a service to be executed through communications after the handover in accordance with a state of the user device when communications for executing the handover start. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-207069 includes no description on a system in which one device notifies, with the information transmitted through the NFC, a communication partner device of the state of the device when the communications for executing the handover start.